


Don't Think. Just Do.

by Cocobunny



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/pseuds/Cocobunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim doesn’t have the guts to admit how he feels to Kon. So Dick decides to push him along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think. Just Do.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dreamcreek over at tumblr for a DCU fic hunt.

“You stuck on someone, Tim?”

Tim was pulled out of his thoughts, startled as he nearly dropped the drink from his hand. Dick, with his cleverly fast fingers, caught it with a swoop and grace that only a former circus kid could possibly achieve. He flashed Tim a teasing smile as he handed his brother back his glass.

“Thanks…” Tim muttered, ignoring the knowing grin on Dick’s face. “That’s not a ‘yes’, you know.”

“But it’s not a ‘no’ either,” Dick countered back, finishing his own drink with one last gulp. He set the empty cup down on the railing and really -looked- at Tim. Tim refused to squirm under that gaze. There was no point in letting Dick know that he was getting to him.

Tim casually took a sip, telling himself not to shift, squint, fidget, or look away; telling himself that Dick would eventually get bored and move onto something. Sadly, it was all wishful thinking on Tim’s part, because Dick’s next words made him choke half way on the whiskey.

“It’s that Kent kid, ain’t it?”

“Yes! I mean-no!” Tim was busy trying not to cough up his lungs to really give Dick a straight answer. But the slip up was enough to make Dick grin in satisfaction.

“Awh, Tim. That’s so cute,” he cooed, the jerk still grinning as he slung an arm around Tim’s shoulders. “You got a crush on the bumpkin! Does he know?”

“You cut to the chase quick,” Tim scowled at him, figuring that there was no point in playing stupid anymore. “And no. He doesn’t,” he sighed heavily.

Dick mused, looking over his shoulder out into the thick crowd of party goers. Someone spilled a glass somewhere in the middle of the room, with several people shrieking in laughter, the noise almost covering up the no-doubt wise advice Dick was about to give to his little brother. “Well, maybe you oughta tell him.” All right, maybe not that wise.

“Yeah? And what’s that gonna achieve, smart guy?” It wasn’t like Tim hasn’t thought of it, hasn’t –hoped- for it, but there are too many variables that could go horribly wrong. And none of it that Tim liked to dip his toes in for too long to think about.

“I see you’ve been doing some thinking as usual. How about I help with that by making you –not- think, and just –do-.”

Before Tim could even think about asking, Dick had already chucked him out into the sharks, his brother grinning all the while as he did so. Tim stumbled against people, hearing glasses chink and outrageous cries at his behavior before he fell smack into a pair of arms and the scent of simple soap drifting up his nose.

“Whoa, where’s the fire, Tim?”

Tim looked up, flushing as he staggered back on his feet. His hands clutched at Kon’s party jacket, possibly the guy’s only one, as Tim tried to regain his balance. For a moment, all he could see was Dick shooting him thumbs up before swaggering off somewhere. Tim made a mental note to take revenge on him later.

He cleared his throat as he smoothed out Kon’s jacket, trying to play it cool and calm for Clark’s brother; even though Tim’s insides were jittering from nerves. “No fire. Just lost my step is all. It’s crowded in here.”

If Kon caught the stiffness in Tim’s lie, he didn’t show it. Instead he laughed good naturedly at Tim’s supposed clumsiness; it was a deep full laugh that comforted Tim. Kon wasn’t the type to make him feel stupid over something small like that. “Yeah. Guess you could easily trip in those fancy shoes of yours.” 

Tim half scowled at Kon, a retort just on the edge of his tongue before Kon jerked his head out onto the terrace. “Wanna head out with me for some air? Think we could both use some. Too much smoke in here.” he wrinkled his nose. The tobacco scent really was suffocating.

“Fresh air’s a swell idea, Kon.” He agreed, making the smile on Kon’s face widen.

Gesturing with his hand, Tim followed Kon through the throng of party goers, trying not to be overwhelmed by the thick fog of smoke hanging above them. When they reached the opened glass doors that opened out into the balcony, Tim took in a lungful of Gotham air. It almost tasted sweet on his tongue.

“Finally, I can breathe,” Tim said sighed, shooting Kon a grateful smile. “Thanks for the suggestion. I was starting to forget what clean air was like.” Outside from the hot and stuffy room, Tim could finally think clearly.

Kon laughed. “If you really want to breathe clean, -fresh- air, you oughta come with me out to the country,” he suggested, looking over at Tim before looking away again. His cheeks slightly deepened in color.

“Is this a formal invitation?” Tim couldn’t help but tease him lightly. He liked to watch the country boy blush and flounder a bit. “I would’ve thought you would invite Ms. Sandmark with you instead. You and she seem to take a fancy with each other.” As much as Tim would have liked to deny it, there was a subtle edge in his tone; but then, he was also fishing for a reaction.

He watched Kon at the corner of his eyes. Noticing the awkward twiddling of his thumbs before Kon realized he was doing it and cleared his throat.

“Cassie and me, we’re only friends. And I think she’s already got plans to go see her ma in Greece or something.”

“Oh,” Tim tried not to sound hopeful. Just because Kon said they were friends, didn’t mean that Kon was like him.

“Yeah,” he nodded, throwing Tim a tentative smile. “So, uh, think you’d like to come? With me, I mean, to the farm? And see me-uh-I mean, my aunt and uncle?”

Kon seemed to utter a small, embarrassed groan to himself over the slip-up, slumping against the railing. He covered his face. Shame colored his tanned skin beneath his fingers, and Tim smiled warmly.

“I’d love to come,” he said, placing a firm hand on Kon’s shoulder.

“You would?” Kon jerked up, his deep blue eyes hopeful, mouth parted, giving the image of an excited little pup to Tim. He resisted a laugh, and merely nodded with a trained face.

The world swirled around him suddenly as he was picked up, the breath being pulled from his crushed lungs. Kon squeezed him for almost all of his worth, grinning broadly. “I can’t wait! You’re a pal, Tim!”

And Kon kissed him square on the cheek, setting him down quickly before anyone saw, and cleared his throat. “Uh, I think Clark’s looking for me. I’ll call you later, Tim.” He promised, smiling quietly at him before making an escape back to the party.

Tim was left standing, frozen in shock, before he was gasping for air as he laughed.


End file.
